


Mirror

by shirasade



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by <a href="http://shirasade.livejournal.com/1594318.html">Lewis</a> <i>2x03 - Life Born of Fire</i>, because Det. Sgt. James Hathaway is becoming more and more awesome. Now he's potentially gay and definitely conflicted. Plus, he really has a huge mirror at the end of his bed. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Lying on crisp white sheets, cool against his skin, James Hathaway stared into the mirror at the foot of his bed.

He avoided his face, instead focusing further down, where his right hand was gripping his cock, curving upwards from the bed of blonde curls, red against his pale stomach. He stroked himself, firmly, business-like, the rise of arousal an inevitable sensation in the back of his mind as he watched his left hand reach down, weigh the smooth heaviness of his balls. His hips bucked into his lube-slicked fist, absent-mindedly.

He did not think of anyone.


End file.
